The Unexpected Can Happen
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: SessxKag Inuxkik What happens when Kagome comes up with an idea that will make Sesshomaru her lover right after she's been dumped? Inuyasha doesn't not take this so lightly. M for language and themes. Please R&R TWO-SHOT
1. Getting Together

**A/N: This was just one of those stories that was in my head and was able to get it on the computer. Sesshomaru isn't really supposed to be OOC in this… but hey! It made it funnier! There is a lot of language in here and this definitely shouldn't be read by people that are under 16 at least. (although, I might let it slid seeing as it IS only a small amount of lemon… I'll be nice to you people! ^w^) Please comment!**

**The Unexpected Can Happen**

**Chapter One**

**Getting Together**

The phone rang for a while before someone actually picked it up. "Hello?" said a male's voice as the person on the other end sighed. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The male asked as no one said anything. Finally after a minute, someone said something.

"Hey… Inuyasha?" It was female and she sounded very sad. He wondered what happened to make her sound so heartbreaking.

"Yes? Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah… Can I come over to your house?"

"What happened?" he was not happy that his friend was acting like this. He looked over to his father, who was resting his head on the wall and was sleeping. Inuyasha then looked over to his brother as he glared at him. Inuyasha went back to looking at the floor.

"Kouga dumped me," she said as she sighed.

"What? What the hell did that bastard do this time? I will not sit here and stand my friend being treated like this," he practically yelled as some people that were walking passed him, looked at him like he was crazy. "When the hell did he do this?" he said in a more quiet tone, so that people wouldn't think that he was crazy if they already didn't think that.

"This morning. He had been cheating on me with some girl named Ayame. He said that he had been with her while with me for four years. I don't know what to do Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha growled loud enough that it woke up his father. "That asshole. He is so dead when I see him."

"So, can I come to your house?"

"Uh… I'm actually at the hospital. Kikyo went into labor," Inuyasha said as he heard his friend gasp. "Uh… Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't believe that Kikyo was in labor and that she wasn't there. "What? Why the hell am I here then? I need a ride… I wanna be there too!" she complained as Inuyasha laughed.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot," Inuyasha said as he looked over to his brother. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Could you please go pick up Kagome? She'll love you forever if you do," Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru glared at him. _'Literally…'_ he thought as an after thought. Inuyasha knew that when his brother glared like that, it told him that it was a bad idea to go any further then that but Kagome was feeling like shit. "Come on dude. It wouldn't kill you."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, go pick Kagome up," their father said without even opening his eyes or moving his head. "Listen to your father."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's coming," Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone and watched Sesshomaru leave.

Sesshomaru put up no fight and just left after he thought it over in his head. It got him to be out of the god forsaken hospital and away from his brother and father.

She sat at the down of the shrine on a bench. She was looking down and swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't believe that her boyfriend dumped her. He had been cheating on her all this time and she never realized. She remembered that there were sometimes that he would go off but he said that he was going to work with his family. So much for telling her the truth. He was never really good at that.

She looked up just as Sesshomaru's car came to a stop. Inside, he opened the door and waited for her to get in. When she did, she closed the door and he somehow managed to make a u-turn to head back to the hospital. Sesshomaru drove in silence and slow. He didn't want to get back to the hospital so fast. He went against his gut as he started talking. "What happened? You got Inuyasha to growl, so there has to be something wrong."

Kagome looked over to him and sighed. She grabbed something in her pocket and handed it to him when they were at a stop light. Sesshomaru read what was in the text and then stared at Kagome. "He dumped you over a text. What? He doesn't have the balls to say this to your face?" Kagome smiled a little.

"I don't know. You could always go ask him," she said as Sesshomaru stepped on the gas and drove into a parking lot. "Why are we here?"

"You have bad luck with men, don't you?" Kagome nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I just felt that we could talk. Kikyo won't have the child now. Give her a couple hours." He knew that that wasn't true but he needed to get some information as to what was going on now.

"Yeah. I do. I never seem to be able to find the right guy. I mean, I dated Inuyasha for about two weeks and I knew that he wasn't the one that I was supposed to be with. Then Kouga came into the picture and everything was good. And then this morning happened. Everything just came crumbing down," she explained as she watched Sesshomaru's head nod a couple of times.

"…Wait…you dated Inuyasha? When was this and where was I?" He sounded so confused. He didn't remember any of this.

"Yes. Almost five years ago and you were somewhere in America." She then started thinking of something else. "I have a great idea and hopefully you'll accept this offer." He only stared at her, telling her to continue with his eyes. "Okay, so I have terrible luck with men, right?" He nodded. "Well, why don't I try to date someone that I know and is my friend and see what happens?" Kagome said as she observed Sesshomaru. To her it looked like he was trying to think of where she was going with this. "That's where you come in. I mean, why don't I try to date you? It can't hurt, right?"

He blinked and was quiet for some time before Kagome sighed and looked away. She knew that it was a stupid idea but did he really have to look at her like she was crazy? "You want _me_ to become _your_ boyfriend because?" he said after about five minutes of silence.

"Because I have terrible luck with men."

"I'm a man. Won't you have terrible luck with me?"

"It can't hurt to try."

Sesshomaru thought for a little while and then came up with an answer. "Sure. Why not?" Kagome quickly glanced at him as he smiled. He surprised her twice. One for saying yes and the other for smiling. She knew Sesshomaru and he never smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded and started the car back up. Kagome was smiling the rest of the drive. When they finally arrived at the hospital and found the waiting room, Inuyasha ran passed Sesshomaru and hugged Kagome, saying that Kouga is a bastard and that he didn't deserve her anyway. Kagome kept on smiling.

"Kouga's an asswipe," Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome chose a seat next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up and stared. Why was Kagome seating there? "So, Kagome? What do you think about being here?"

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that Kikyo went into labor." She glared at him as his ears flattened on his head.

"Well… I thought that Kouga was bringing you to dinner and I didn't want to bother you… and what took you so long to get back here? It should've been a five minute drive there and back," Inuyasha said as he eyed both his brother and Kagome.

"Sesshomaru didn't want to rush back here and we were talking."

"Talking about what?"

"Well… I can tell you that it ended up with Sesshomaru agreeing to be my boyfriend…" Inuyasha's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. She watched as his left eye began to twitch. She was in for it.

"What the hell? Why the hell would Sesshomaru come up with an idea like that?"

"I came up with it because I have bad luck with men!" Kagome yelled. She didn't like that Inuyasha was acting like this. He always did this when he thought that something was a bad idea. Kagome thought that the idea was good. "Don't be an ass!"

"An ass? Are you serious! Here's an idea." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Why the hell did you agree to this plan?"

Sesshomaru just sat there and then looked up to Inuyasha. "You want to know why? I did it to help out a friend. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I have a problem. Kagome is my best friend and I don't want her to become a piece of shit, just so you can throw her away. I don't want her hurt and you will definitely do that if she is with you! No! I will not accept this!" Inuyasha yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He would not put of with this shit. He watched as a doctor came into sight.

"Mr. Taisho?" he said.

"Which one? There's three," The father said as he sat up from the seat.

"Inuyasha Taisho?"

Inuyasha turned his head around. "Yeah?" That answer was very angry and the doctor wasn't really expecting that and backed away from him a little.

"Your wife is fine. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy. Would you like to see him?"

Inuyasha's face lit up as he followed the doctor to Kikyo's room with the others behind him. He walked into the room just as Kikyo was feeding the baby. He strolled over to the side of the bed and looked down to his son. The boy was a half-demon. He had small black dog ears on his head. He opened his bright golden eyes, the same as his father's. He had short black hair and two red strips on his cheeks. They were similar to Sesshomaru's but they were red. Inuyasha smiled as he was able to hold the small child.

"Aw, you were made to be a father," Kagome said as she was rewarded a glare. She looked away. Inuyasha was very mad at her. When he is this angry at her, he normally won't talk to her for weeks. This made her feel worse. First Kouga, now Inuyasha.

"I have a grandson!" Mr. Taisho said happily. He was able to hold the child for a bit before the boy wanted his mother.

Kagome wanted to hold the small boy but Inuyasha started talking. "Okay, look. It's late and Kikyo needs her sleep. I'll stay here with her for the night."

They left and got into the car. Kagome started crying by the time they were out of the hospital. She sat in the back seat while Mr. Taisho got into the driver's seat. Sesshomaru sat with Kagome and placed his arm around her while pulling her into him. She cried on his shoulder while they drove quietly with a few sobs here and there.

Mr. Taisho thought that it would be best if Kagome didn't go home and decided to just go for a drive. "InuTaisho? Is… something bothering… you?" Kagome asked as she slowly calmed down enough to be able to talk. InuTaisho looked in the rear view mirror and ignored her. He just kept driving.

Kagome placed her head down more. Today was not her day. "He's upset because yesterday was my mother's, his first wife's, birthday. He is just remembering her," Sesshomaru explained lightly as Kagome nodded.

"She wouldn't want you be this way. This sad about it," she said as the car almost drove off the road. InuTaisho got it back into place and drove to the pull-off. He turned off the car and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I'll think of something else to say." She thought about what to say and finally came up with something. "What is your mother like?" That got him to turn around and look at Kagome as tears were coming down her face without her noticing.

"She is… like fire. She loves to have things her way. I used to look up to her because she would always teach me things about medicine or healing animals but then she left with her new husband. I didn't think much of it until I realized that she was never coming back." It did get him to stop thinking about his wife's birthday but he seemed worse than before.

Kagome then noticed something. "You sound as though she is alive…?" Sesshomaru looked at her and then to his father, who looked surprised.

InuTaisho was silent for a while before he answered. "Well... she is." Both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that I've had a grandmother all this time and I never knew about it? What kind of father does that to his son?" Sesshomaru was worse than Inuyasha. He was seriously pissed off because Kagome could see his eyes slowly changing color. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a little bit.

"You should go and see her."

"Now?" InuTaisho looked scared. Kagome was talking crazy.

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

InuTaisho only gave in because of how people were treating her but he knew that this was a terrible idea. He started the car and got onto a different street to get to his mother's house.

After about an hour later, they got there. Kagome was asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder when he moved to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him. "We're here." She nodded and got up while Sesshomaru held out a hand to help her get out of the car.

Kagome walked up to the door and knocked while InuTaisho was clearly trying to stay as close as he could to the car. A young woman answered. She literally looked like InuTaisho only a female. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were like two suns shining down on one. In Kagome's eyes, she was beautiful. "Yes? Is there something that you need?"

"My name is Kagome." She turned to her left. "This is Sesshomaru. He is Toga's son." She turned to her left. "And this is Toga." The woman looked startled and really happy.

"Toga?" She said. "You're… alive? Oh my god!" She hugged him.

"Dad? What's this about you being alive?" Sesshomaru asked as he narrowed his eyes to his father.

"Uh…" He began rubbing the back of his head. "I might have had an accident back when I was young… I got hit by a train…"

"Oh my! It really is you!" The woman hugged him again and then looked at Sesshomaru and hugged him. He was not pleased but let the woman hug him. "Please come in." She led them into the house and into the living room. Toga and his mother sat down.

"We'll go in the other room and let you catch up with each other," Kagome said as she dragged Sesshomaru into the kitchen and into the dining room. She somehow knew where things were.

"I can't believe that my dad didn't tell me that I had a grandmother," he said as he rubbed his head. He felt a headache coming on.

"I can't believe that he got hit by a train and lived," she said as she leaned against the wall.

"I can."

"How?" Kagome watched him as he made his way over to stand in front of her.

"My dad has the best of luck. Pretty much the opposite of you," he said as he grinned. Kagome knew that he was staring at something but she wasn't as sure as to what that was.

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them. _'Oh no… this can't be happening… but I can't help but let him… Oh my god! He's going to kiss me, isn't he?'_ Kagome thought as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him as he gently kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan, which pleased Sesshomaru. He thought that if he was really going to have Kagome as a girlfriend, then he needed to get her to accept him randomly going up and doing this to her no matter where she was. He was happy when she started kissing him back.

Meanwhile in the living room, Toga didn't know what to do. He was sitting in front of his mother and he had no idea what to say to her. He hadn't seen her in over five decades, so it was very awkward for him. "I see that you were busy," she said as she grinned at him.

"Yeah… well… it's been a while since I had him."

"How long?" she was very curious.

"He's twenty-three right now," he said as he took off his jacket. She gasped.

"I have a grandson that is that old and I haven't spoiled him rotten? What is wrong with you? I've always wanted a grandson! Never knew that I had one though," she complained as she pouted. "And I now know that you're alive. Why didn't you come and tell me that you were?"

"I was… afraid." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But I'm your mother. You shouldn't be afraid of me."

"Yeah? Well I was. Get over it."

"What's happened to you?" She was sad that her son was acting like this.

"Kagome made me come here when I didn't want to," he explained but he didn't really want to say what was _really_ bothering him.

"Who is she by the way?"

"Sesshomaru's girlfriend." She squealed.

"I get to have great grandchildren!"

"Actually… you already have one," Toga said as he leaned into the couch. He found it very comfortable.

"Sesshomaru had a child?"

Toga almost gagged. He couldn't imagine Sesshomaru being a father. "No! Inuyasha had a son."

"Who is Inuyasha?"

"My other son."

"What? Toga, you are so dead later." She looked to the floor and then back up to him. "How old is Kagome?"

"Uh…" He just realized that he didn't know that answer to that, so he called to her. "Hey! Kagome?"

It took a minute before she answered. "Yeah?" She sounded breathless but he didn't say anything about it. Although, he had a pretty good guess as to what was happening.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one!"

"Thank you!" Toga said in a semi-loud voice.

"She's so pretty. Sesshomaru's very lucky to have a girl like that."

"You want to know something interesting?" Toga was finally getting comfortable around her. She nodded. "Kagome got dumped today and came up with an idea that Sesshomaru could be her boyfriend to see if she just has bad luck with men or if it's just her," he said. He changed it a bit but oh well.

His mother grinned without him seeing. "Ah, I see. So he takes after you? You know, because he agreed."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

In the dining room, Kagome was a little startled when Toga called to her which caused Sesshomaru to stop what he was doing. While she was talking, he was kissing down her neck. Though, he didn't get very far because her phone rang. He growled in annoyance. "What? Does everybody want to talk to you now?" He asked as he placed his head on her shoulder.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Hi…" It was Inuyasha. "That hello sounded weird. What are _you_ doing?"

"Sorry… Do you want something?" she asked as Sesshomaru answered in her neck. "Yeah, you." He felt her body heat up and he grinned widely. He had no idea that he made her feel like this. He actually liked it.

"I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He really was sorry, for she could hear it in his voice.

"That's okay," she said as Sesshomaru nudged her. He wanted her to hurry up. "I gotta go."

"Go? What's the rush?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was acting weird.

She let out a moan and then covered her mouth. "Why you!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Um… Kagome? What was that? What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I gotta go. Bye!" she hung up and made a pathetic glare at Sesshomaru. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yeah yeah. I did," He said as he started kissing her neck and bit down hard. Kagome eeped. "And I had to do that to because you took too long on the phone."

"What? You trying to give me a hickey?"

"Yep and I succeeded." He grinned as he then placed both his arms around her. "You're mine now."

At the hospital, Inuyasha stared at his phone. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Kagome was doing something very naughty but with who? He didn't know. "Kikyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Kagome wouldn't go to another guy right after she's been dumped, right?" He was so damn confused. "I mean, she was moaning and I heard someone laugh but truthfully, it scared me."

Kikyo stared. "That doesn't sound like Kagome. Didn't you say that she was with Sesshomaru? Does that count as being with another guy?"

Inuyasha loved Kikyo. She placed logic into this and it made sense to him. "Damn it! There is no way in hell Kagome was making out with Sesshomaru. Kagome doesn't let anyone touch her."

"Well, Kagome _does_ like Sesshomaru if you remember correctly," Kikyo said.

"Yeah, I remember but she would _never_ let _anyone_ touch her body. You remember when I dated her?" Kikyo nodded. "Well, when I tried to at least hold her hand, she flinched and explained that she didn't want to be touched." Inuyasha didn't want to believe that he called when she was "making out" with Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you know Kagome better than anyone. Better than Kouga and that's saying something. She does like Sesshomaru and really, anything can happen." She smiled at him as he weakly smiled back.

"I'm going to call back," he said as he re-dialed her number.

Meanwhile, Kagome somehow managed to end up on the floor, which made life for Sesshomaru easier. "This is so not fair. Why do you get to be on top?" she pouted.

"Because it makes it easier."

"But it's not fair!"

"Think of it this way. You're trapped and if you can magically think of how to get out from under me, you're pretty much screwed. Though I wouldn't mind screwing you now but it is the first time I'm in this house, so I'll let you slide for now," he said as Kagome blushed. "Wow, I guess Inuyasha was right."

"About what?"

"You are cute when you blush."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshomaru?" Kagome knew that her face was red and hot and knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket, which vibrated on Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome laughed. "Well, there's another way to get a guy happy." She smiled as he glared.

"Don't even think about."

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered as she laughed.

"Kagome? Please tell me that you're not making out with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was completely caught off guard with that question. "What? I'm not making out with Sesshomaru," she said just as Sesshomaru placed his elbow on her stomach. "Ow…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing… that's gonna leave a bruise." She made a face. "What's up Inuyasha?" And then there was a loud growl.

"Okay, there are only two people that will growl that I know of. My dad, which I'm sure you're not with and Sesshomaru. Are you sure you're not with him?"

"I am with him but I'm not making out with him," She was able to say that with complete seriousness in her voice yet Inuyasha caught her within her lie.

"You're lying. I know when you're lying and you're doing that now. I don't like you lying to me."

Sesshomaru grabbed her phone and placed it on speaker. "Look Inuyasha, if we were making out, you'd hear."

"Then why was she moaning with the other call?"

"I accidently touched something and it set her off." Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Okkaayy… I'm not gonna ask what you touch but…"

"But nothing. Inuyasha I said it before and I'll say it again, I have to go. Bye." She hung up again. She looked up at Sesshomaru and sighed. "Did you really have to say that?" He nodded as he leaned down and placed his lips back on hers.

She somehow was able to find strength and managed to get herself on top of him. "Ha!"

Sesshomaru played along. "Oh! I'm so scared! What ever shall I do?"

"Don't make fun of me! I'll find someway to-" Sesshomaru was now actually afraid. Kagome placed her phone on his stomach and set it off. It vibrated five times before it stopped. He got very quiet as Kagome kept grinning. So quiet that it began to worry Kagome. "Oh! Come on! I'm just playing."

That got him interested. "Playing?"

"Oh shit!" She got up and ran out of the dining room, passed the kitchen, passed Toga and his mother, and up the stairs. Sesshomaru came running after her. Toga waited for a moment and then heard the startled scream.

"Ah, my wonderful boy. Wonder what got him to do that?" Toga smiled.

Sesshomaru pounced on her as she tried to get over a bed to the other side. She never made it. He got her dead center in the middle of the bed. "Oh? Isn't this appropriate?"

"Don't you dare think about it? No way in hell am I letting you screw me."

"Kill joy."

"You're welcome."

While downstairs, the front door opened and Inuyasha came through. Toga had explained to him that he had a grandmother and gave him the directions to the house. "Hey? Why the hell didn't Kagome just tell me?"

"Maybe she was busy?" Toga said which got Inuyasha to stare at him. "Inuyasha? This is my mother, Seiyuki. Seiyuki? Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded.

"Why the hell would she be busy?"

"Talking to Sesshomaru?"

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't _talking_," he said as he saw Kagome stagger out of a room with Sesshomaru behind her.

"You hurt me," she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Oops."

"You're not nice."

"Who said I had to be nice?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha, who glared at him.

"Inuyasha? When did you get here?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs and walked passed him as he caught sight of what was on her neck.

"Kagome Higurashi! What is that?" She jumped at least a foot in the air.

"What is what?"

"What is on your neck?" Inuyasha said as he moved her hair out of the way. He gasped. "That's a… a… hickey…" He watched as she covered it up with her hand. He narrowed his eyes at her and then to Sesshomaru and then back to Kagome.

"You don't rule my life."

"But you lied to me. I'm your friend, Kagome… or I thought I was." He turned to Seiyuki. "Thank you for letting me come into your home but I have to leave now." He bowed slightly and left the house immediately.

Kagome let out a lonely tear and then glared to Sesshomaru. "Look at what you did! I just lost the only friend I ever had!" Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her as she fought to get away but couldn't because he had a strong grip. She ended up crying on his chest.

"Sesshomaru, what did you do and why did you do it?" his father asked completely stunned that his son gave Kagome a hickey. He shook his head in disappointment.

Sesshomaru placed his head on Kagome's head and whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll get Inuyasha back for you." And he kissed her head and left. Kagome only stared as the door shut behind him. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha caught her with that. She was coming downstairs to get a bandage but then Inuyasha stopped her from doing that.

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha half way down the driveway walking with his hands in his pockets and looking like he could kill, which was very possible. "Inuyasha?" he called to him as he watched him stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around though. "Look, just talk to me dude."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but I got some feeling that if I didn't do that then she wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't want you? Sesshomaru, you are always going to be the reason why I have a feeling that I won't be Kagome's friend anymore."

"That's why I came out here. I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha turned his head to just see his brother's head look to the ground. Inuyasha heard correctly? His brother just said sorry, right? Hell just froze over.

"What?" he asked. "You can't possible be sorry."

"What will make you believe that I am sorry?" he said and then added, "Punch me. Make me feel sorry and if it helps you, I feel like shit, okay?"

Inuyasha could only gawk at his brother but truthfully, Sesshomaru did offer for him to hurt him. Inuyasha really wanted to hit him but what good would that do? "You said sorry to Kagome… right?"

"I did but I could tell that she didn't want to accept it."

"I can get her to accept it," Inuyasha said as he came up to Sesshomaru and punch him in the face. His eye was black and blue by the time he removed his fist. "There. That should do it and that felt good." He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and they walked back to the house.

When they walked into the house, Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug and then noticed Sesshomaru's eye. She turned and glared at Inuyasha. "Hey, he offered." She then turned to Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes. She could tell that Inuyasha was telling the truth.

Kagome went into the kitchen and came out with a bag of ice. She handed it to Sesshomaru as he accepted it and placed it on his eye. He winced in pain.

"Maybe I shouldn't have hit you with all my might," Inuyasha admitted as Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes. "Look… I—" but she had cut him off with her finger.

"You're my friend. No matter what happens. I know that shit happens and when it does, you don't normally talk to me for a week but we've been saying sorry all day. You and me. Sesshomaru and I. You and Sesshomaru. Things happen and you know what? I can live with this," Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha as a growl was heard. They both looked to Sesshomaru as he stopped. "Am I going to have to hear this from you everyday?"

"Depends on who gets near you," he said as he turned and finally realized that his father and his grandmother were still in the room. "You both have been in this room this entire time, haven't you?" They both nodded and grinned widely.

One year had passed since Sesshomaru and Kagome had gotten together. Inuyasha and Kikyo now had a one year old son named Kashi. Inuyasha was very worried about his brother because he started to notice that Sesshomaru had gotten colder over the last couple of months. Kikyo did try to point out to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru only showed affection to Kagome but Inuyasha just brushed it off. The only thing that Inuyasha understand very well was that Sesshomaru and Kagome liked having sex. He only knew that because he had walked in on them one night and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Kikyo had come up with an idea that she could get Toga to watch over Kashi as she and Inuyasha went on a walk. Inuyasha called Kagome and asked if she and Sesshomaru would like to walk with them. She seemed to hesitate for a minute before saying that they would come. Inuyasha knew that something was up because he had heard Sesshomaru in the background say something about them being busy.

Inuyasha and Kikyo met up with Sesshomaru and Kagome at the park about an hour later. "Hey! How are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged Kagome, who was brought into a bigger embrace by Sesshomaru. He was still very over-protective of her. He didn't want her to be touched by another man even if that man was best friends with her.

"I'm pretty good. A little sad that we couldn't do our plans today…" she said as she heard Sesshomaru growl in annoyance. Kagome nudged him in the side.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Kikyo was so curious. She was worse then Seiyuki.

"Just plans."

"Sesshomaru was planning on fucking you, wasn't he?" Inuyasha shook his head as he saw out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru glaring at him with daggers. "What? It's the only way to phrase it."

"It's Valentine's Day. We had things planned!" Kagome didn't like Inuyasha accusing Sesshomaru of doing things like that even if they were true.

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's faces dropped. Kagome knew that they had forgotten about today. "You do remember that tonight we have dinner at Seiyuki's house, right?"

"I totally and completely forgot…"

"So did I…" Kikyo looked away as she continued to walk along side of Kagome.

"Fuck. I made reservations for dinner tonight," said Sesshomaru. That was first time that Inuyasha had heard Sesshomaru talk in a while. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Reservations for dinner where?" Kagome asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not!"

"Why would I?"

"You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to tell me things!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his head. He knew that coming out here would give him a headache. "We could always have dinner at Seiyuki's tomorrow," Kikyo said as Inuyasha nodded. He even took out his phone and called his father, knowing that he would be at his mother's house.

"But Sesshomaru? We've been planning this for a while."

"I'd rather not do what I was planning on doing in front of the family. I'd rather it be a surprise to you." He looked into Kagome's eyes as she could tell that what he wanted to do was important. She nodded.

"Dad said that it was okay that we have dinner tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he smiled. "That's just one way to get out of having dinner with the family." Kagome and Kikyo hit him the shoulder as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Ow."

"So where are you taking me?" Kagome really badly wanted to know now.

"I'm not telling you," he said as he started walking away. Kagome pouted and caught up with him as the others followed behind.

"That's the most that I have heard from Sesshomaru in a while," Inuyasha whispered in Kikyo's ear.

"Yeah I know. I wonder why he started talking."

"Mostly likely Kagome said that he should be nice…" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he walked up next to Kagome. There was no way that he would walk along side his brother.

Kagome had been thinking a lot and turned to Inuyasha. "I know that Sesshomaru and I sort of just got here but I really don't want to be out right now. Think we could get a rain check?" She smiled lightly as she saw Kikyo nod her head. She hugged her and her and Sesshomaru left.

Kikyo watched them leave and took a seat underneath a tree. She rested her hand on her stomach as something kicked back. Her eyes widen so wide that one would think that they were about to pop out. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was a little shaky. He turned his attention to her. "I think I'm pregnant…"

**Warning: Slight lime**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kagome were already back at the apartment and in the bedroom on the bed. Sesshomaru wasted no time in taking off Kagome's clothes. Faster than Kagome could blink, he was naked. "How did you do that?"

"No questions." His mouth was then occupied with her mouth. He positioned himself as he slowly entered her as she arched her back.

He grabbed a hold of both her arms with one hand and placed them above her. He was making sure that he was in control. He didn't want a repeat of the last time. His mouth moved down to her neck, passed her breasts, and stayed on her stomach. He used his other hand to cup her breast. He was enjoying himself.

This is when Kagome started to fight against him because she wanted control over him. He held her still as he slipped into her again. Up until now, they had used protection but seeing as neither of them could wait, they did it without. Kagome moaned quite loud and she was sure that her neighbors could hear her. At one point, she heard someone clapping and whistling and she grinned at that.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth up to her breasts and nipped on them a couple times. Kagome whined in pain a little but those bites were just love bites. Something that she had come to learn about Sesshomaru.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes as she waited for the right time to take over. She found it when he stopped to catch a breath. She rolled him over and gave him a victory grin. She then sat on his stomach. "Woman. You should no better than to do that when I'm working." She only grinned wider. Her grin went away as soon as it came. She didn't get long to "play" as Sesshomaru took his place above her. "Not fair."

"Nothing's fair, my dear." He grinned as he sailed into her a couple more time before he stopped and she collapsed asleep. He kissed her forehead and placed her closer to him.

**End of limeish…**

About five hours, Kagome woke up with pain in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She stayed in there for about an hour before she got into the shower. She had to get out fast as she threw up again. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Then her eyes widen. She couldn't be pregnant… right? She couldn't get pregnant that fast, right?

She knew that half-demon children were faster than human children but what of full-demon? She felt her stomach turn again as she held her head over the toilet seat. Valentine's Day was turning out to be very shitty. She slowly placed a towel around her person.

Outside of the bathroom, Sesshomaru woke to the sound of the shower cutting off. He waited for Kagome to come out but she never did, which made him worry. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. He heard a weak 'come in' as he pushed passed the door.

The smell that hit him was that fact that Kagome was indeed pregnant but what confused him was that she was pregnant that fast. The next thing that he noticed was that Kagome was hovering over the toilet. He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He had kept on saying that until she looked up to him.

She didn't answer immediately. "Am I pregnant?" She watched as his head went up and down. She looked to the ground and then back up to him. "Do you want to be a father?" It was his turned to be silent. "I see from your hesitation that you don't want to." She sounded so sad after she had said that.

The only reason why he didn't answer was because he wasn't expecting to be asked that question. "Do you want to be a mother?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"It's worth a shot and something that I have thought about. I'd really love to be a mother." She smiled to him as his face expression softens. He kissed her cheek, not wanting to kiss her lips just yet.

"Then I would love to be a father," he said as he smiled. Kagome thought that he should do that more than he has been doing. "We really should make up to Inuyasha and Kikyo…" he trailed off and then saw the look in Kagome's eyes.

She grabbed her phone that was on the counter and called Inuyasha. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, knowing very well that she was calling his brother. She wouldn't live this down.

"Hello?" Inuyasha picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Hey! I have great news! Your brother loves you!" Then she hung up.

Inuyasha stared at his phone. He was slightly scared of why Kagome called him to tell him that his brother loved him. Inuyasha loved his brother to an extent but that was very weird. He shook his head. He would have to ask about that later, like tomorrow when he was going to see the two of them.

Later that night, Sesshomaru had taken Kagome to her favorite place in the world, Castle of Light. It was a place that was obviously bright even if it was night but contained a garden, which was where they were sitting as of right now. Kagome was squealing and hugging Sesshomaru like no tomorrow. She was so happy that he brought her here. She hadn't been there since she was little. He wanted to make her day happier and it worked out seeing as they had a rough morning.

"I can't believe that you brought me to this place. I'm so happy!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw two small children ran passed her and she smiled. She only squealed more when the children ran passed. "Now, I'm all excited! I can't wait for this little one to grow," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Sesshomaru was happy that Kagome was happy.

She looked to him and smiled widely. "So, there has to be a reason that you brought me here. What is it?" She watched him as he moved closer to her. She was little confused now.

There were some people around them and of course the two small children. Sesshomaru then surprised her by getting down on his knee. She gasped. "I've been with you for a year. The best year of my life," he started. "Now, there's one thing and one thing only that I want to know." He pulled out a box and opened it up to her. It was a huge diamond cut ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome had her mouth open. She couldn't grasp that fact that he proposed to her. She nodded her head a lot as he placed the ring on her finger and hugged her. People started clapping around them and someone brought out a small cupcake to congratulate them.

"Oh my god! You proposed!"

"What were you expecting?" he eyed her.

"I don't know… a giant teddy bear with chocolate but this is so much better!" she said as she looked at her ring. It was so pretty.

He kissed her lips gently. Their dinner date came and went. It was only eight thirty when they finished dinner. Kagome then thought about going to Seiyuki's house because she knew that they wouldn't eat dinner until nine. She made Sesshomaru call Inuyasha to tell them that the dinner was on. Inuyasha then called to tell his father that they were coming over. Toga then called his mother and got everything ready for dinner.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were there first because they had nothing better to do when Sesshomaru and Kagome left this morning. Kikyo had been so surprised when she found out that she was pregnant and to find out that she was four months along. Inuyasha had said that the child was human, so she had another five months before the baby was born and he couldn't be happier or so he thought. Tonight he was going to find out that he could be happier.

Kagome came through the door with a huge smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru followed behind and closed the door. Kagome hugged Seiyuki. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more! Sesshomaru has been hogging you too much!" she said as she hugged the girl back. "Why are you so happy?"

Kagome squealed again. "Will you stop that?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that she wouldn't because it was Kagome after all.

"Why _are_ you so happy?" Kikyo asked as Kagome showed both her and Seiyuki, along with Inuyasha and Toga her new engagement ring. Kikyo squealed as Seiyuki's jaw dropped at the size of the ring.

Inuyasha stare at the rock and then turned to Sesshomaru. "You dog! No wonder you said that you had plans!" Sesshomaru looked away from his brother's eyes, for he knew that they were laughing at him.

"And that's not even the best part!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You mean there's more?" Toga asked. He was now more confused than ever. What happened?

"Kagome, I'm pregnant again!" Kikyo decided to say as Kagome's jaw dropped this time. Kagome squealed yet again. Seiyuki and Toga could only stare at Inuyasha as he turned away.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said happily.

"Sorry that I said that. You were talking and I blurted that out… You were saying? What's better than Sesshomaru proposing?" Kikyo said.

"I'm pregnant too!"

Everyone except Sesshomaru had their eyes pop. They surrounded Kagome and attacked her with a huge hug. "I'm so fucking happy for you!" Seiyuki said as she hugged Kagome again.

Toga stared at his mother. He never heard her curse before until now. Toga couldn't believe that not only did his son propose but that he had another grandchild on its way. He was going to be a grandfather again. He was thrilled.

Inuyasha just realized that he was going to be an uncle. "Holy shit! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Little brother. I'm an uncle," Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah well, I'm twenty and I'm fucking an uncle…" Everyone stared at his weirdly as he thought that through. "Wait… that came out wrong…" This is where everyone bursted out into laughter. Inuyasha turned away embarrassed. Kagome smiled at him.

**Okay, so I know that that was a lot in one chapter but I just couldn't find a place to stop… that and I didn't want to stop writing. I had to get to a certain point to stop and I finally found it ^-^ I love Inuyasha's line.**

**I would love comments. Comments are very much loved.**


	2. Unexpected Plans

**Oh my god! I can't believe that I'm actually sticking to this story. If I can just get passed three chapters, I might have a chance to actually finish something… and I really like this story ^w^ **

**So there's something I thought about some time ago. In this story, pregnancies are weird. Human children are born in nine months. Half-human/half-demon children are born in six months. Full-demon children are born in three months. (If you have read one of my other stories… I think it was 'What to Do With Six…?' has the same way that I made this story, at least for the pregnancies)**

**Okay so on with the story!**

**The Unexpected Can Happen**

**Chapter Two**

**Unexpected Plans**

Everyone sat around the table as they ate dinner. In their heads, they were happy. Although, one thing led to another and now there was fighting. Kagome was mad at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was mad at his father. Toga was mad because they were both yelling at him for him just stating the truth. He was trying to tell Kagome that a pregnancy with a full-demon boy will be a bitch. Kagome took that the wrong way, thinking that Toga just called her a bitch, which led Sesshomaru to get mad and say things that he shouldn't.

Toga tried really hard to defend himself but he knew that he was losing the battle. Kagome was way more emotional than Kikyo was on her first pregnancy. Inuyasha didn't even think that was possible but then again, Kagome was always able to prove him wrong. Now Sesshomaru and Kagome were fighting at the moment while Seiyuki decided that tea was a good idea to relax the mind.

"What the hell? Are you saying that you would rather be with someone that wasn't going to be a bitch!" Kagome yelled as she raised her hand to slap Sesshomaru but he caught her hand before that ever happened.

"I didn't say anything like that! Why are you being so damn emotional!" Sesshomaru yelled back as Kagome got out of his grip. Kagome looked like she was offended. Sesshomaru knew that he was in for it before words came out of Kagome's mouth.

"You asshole! I wonder why the hell I'm being so emotional! Why the hell don't you tell me, _dearest_?" She said dearest with a lot of venom and Sesshomaru felt that he was losing Kagome over something that all could've been avoided.

"Kagome, listen to me. I don't like you acting like this," he said as he bent his head down. "If this is how it's going to be, then could you try and not let out your anger on me?"

Kagome had become very silent as he talked. She hated this. Sesshomaru was the best thing that happened to her and she didn't want to lose him just because she couldn't control her anger. She suddenly became very tearful as Sesshomaru came over to her and placed his strong arms around her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall near the kitchen door. He knew that things had become quiet and he wanted to know why. Kagome was his best friend and when that fight broke out, he wanted nothing to do with it. He was afraid that if he entered that fight, all hell would break lose if it hadn't already.

Kikyo was very scared. She knew that when Kagome got angry, she got angry and there wasn't anything that anyone could do unless one was Sesshomaru.

Seiyuki handed her son a cup full of hot tea and then she handed one to Inuyasha and Kikyo. She sat down on the chair that was around the table and let out a sigh. "Toga, the next time you decide to say that her pregnancy will be a bitch, please re-think your words."

Inuyasha laughed. His father was scolded. Toga glared at his son as Sesshomaru walked into the room. The kitchen got quiet as soon as he walked in. "Oh? Don't stop talking just because I come in here," he said as Kagome soon followed him and sat down next to Seiyuki.

"Dear, are you okay?" Seiyuki asked as she told Inuyasha to heat up the tea. He nodded and went to do his task.

Kagome looked up to her and smiled. Seiyuki could tell that she was crying and felt sorry for her. Seiyuki patted her on her shoulder and smiled back to her.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome and noticed something. So there _was_ a reason as to why she was biting his head off a couple of minutes ago. His father was wrong when he said that the pregnancy will be a bitch when it came to delivering the full-demon boy. Sure that was true but it wasn't one boy. It was two. This was only the start of what Kagome can be. He mentally prayed that he would live through this.

Inuyasha handed Kagome some of the tea as she accepted it. She took one sip and started crying. Sesshomaru was around her in a matter of seconds, comforting her. "What did I do?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of the tea. There wasn't anything wrong with it from what he could tell.

Sesshomaru had placed Kagome in his lap as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" He shushed her as he rubbed her back gently. After a bit, Kagome got up from Sesshomaru's lap and walked into the living room. No one dared to follow her.

In the living, Kagome walked up to the crib that Kashi was in. She looked down at him as he smiled to her. "I really wish I knew what was going through his head… I wish that I wouldn't act like this. Maybe we're not ready to have a child…" she said as Kashi looked up to her and reached his hand up to her. Kagome took his hand but the second that she did, he showed her something.

Kashi showed her that she lived through the pregnancy. He showed her that she had her water break in a mall and that was when everyone panicked. Sesshomaru had rushed her to the hospital. He showed her that she doesn't have one child but two! She had twin boys! Twin full-demon boys and she couldn't be happier. A scene switched and it showed her Sesshomaru holding one of the children in his arms and rocking the child back and forth. Kagome thought that Sesshomaru looked like he was made to be a father.

Kashi let go of her hand as saw Kagome crying. "Oh my god… How did you… you… you…" Kagome couldn't talk and just stared at Kashi through her tears.

"Ka… go… me…?" She looked down to him and just noticed that that was his first word. She knew that Kashi had yet to learn how to talk and now she was the first one to hear him talk and it wasn't his mother!

"You… talked…?" Kagome said as she blinked.

"Ka… go… me… will… be… fine…"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she tried to wipe away the tears but only a new set started up again. Sesshomaru walked into the room as the scent of salt hit him like a ton of bricks. He walked over to Kagome and saw her crying more than she was when she was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She turned to see Sesshomaru and ran to him with her arms open. He hugged her and tried to calm her down, which he was failing at seeing as he couldn't calm her down before. "Please tell me what's wrong?" He placed his head on her head and rubbed her back again. Kagome just continued crying as Kashi said something.

"Kago… me will be… fine," he said as Sesshomaru looked up and Kagome turned her head to Kashi, who smiled at her.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called out to his brother as Inuyasha came in with his drink.

"What did you do now? You leave and I find you with Kagome crying. What did you do?" Inuyasha shook his head but gazed at Sesshomaru, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha didn't like the way that he was looking at him.

"Your… son—" Although Sesshomaru didn't finish, Kagome finished for him.

"—talked," Kagome said as she turned her head to look at Inuyasha as she watched the cup slip out of his grasp. This is how everyone else came into the room.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked but she was somewhat afraid to know.

"You're shitting me… right?" Inuyasha said. He heard them right, right? He wasn't just imagining it. Did they really say that his son talked?

"No," Sesshomaru said as he seriously looked at his brother.

Kagome turned again against Sesshomaru to look at Kashi, who was smiling at her happily. "Kashi? Tell them what you said to Sesshomaru and I."

Everyone waited but nothing happened. "Please don't make Sesshomaru and I look more crazy than we already do," she pleaded for him to say something but then he smiled at her and nodded, which threw everyone off. He understood her?

"Kagome… will… be fine," he said as Kikyo and Toga dropped their cups. Inuyasha was too startled to say anything. All he could was blink. Kikyo was so happy but when she picked Kashi up, he reached for Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his son and threw him up in the air. He was so happy that Kashi talked! Kikyo was happy too but she was also very sad. Kagome noticed and felt hurt that Kashi didn't like his mother.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Three months later, Kagome and Kikyo were huge! Kikyo was way calmer than Kagome because she was in rare form. Kagome wanted everything to be her way and if it didn't go her way then she would get Sesshomaru to handle it whether he liked it or not.

As of right now, the women and Sesshomaru were in the mall. Kikyo had asked Inuyasha if he wanted to go but he said that Sesshomaru was going to be there and that he would protect her and Kagome, that and that he didn't want to go. Kikyo told him that he would regret that later because he was left with his father and Seiyuki. Inuyasha soon realized that Kikyo was right and that he should have gone with them and prayed that Sesshomaru would call to bail him out.

Kagome and Kikyo were in the food court when Sesshomaru said that he was going to the bathroom. He walked rather quickly into the men's room and pulled out his phone. "Hello?" He was so desperate that he called his brother.

"Inuyasha? Help?"

"I've been waiting for you to call, bro. Bail me out of this hellhole!" Inuyasha said as he slammed the door saying that he was going to the mall.

"Well, you should've come so that this wouldn't have happened. I'm been driven to insanity! I need another male here!" Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the wall. He heard the door open to the men's room and saw Kagome come in. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Kagome's where?" Inuyasha said as he continued to run towards the mall.

"She's in the bathroom… with me…" Sesshomaru answered after a while, realizing that Inuyasha was still on the phone.

"What the hell is she doing in the bathroom?" Inuyasha's question didn't go unnoticed as he heard Sesshomaru repeat it.

"Well…" She began but someone else entered the bathroom and stared at the women in the room.

"I thought that this was the men's bathroom…" the man said as he then noticed the other male and his eyes popped almost out of his head. "Sesshomaru! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru's jaw dropped.

"Naraku? What the hell! I'll be there soon." Inuyasha hung up the phone and ran faster. He was missing everything!

"Naraku…?" Kagome was confused. She's never seen this male in her life.

"Yeah, you remember Naraku. He was a friend… oh wait… I didn't know you back then… never mind," Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to Naraku. "What have you been up to?"

"I haven't been doing anything recently. I came here with Kouga and definitely wasn't expecting to see you here," he said as he then remembered why and what he was doing here. He looked to Kagome as she clung to Sesshomaru's arm. "When did you…" He never really finished that sentence as he noticed Kagome's stomach. "Holy shit…"

"I'll see you out there…" Sesshomaru said as he pushed Kagome out of the men's bathroom.

"Naraku is a friend of yours?" Kagome asked as they waited for Naraku to come out.

"Yeah. He's a really good friend. It's been three years since I saw him last," he answered as he leaned against the wall with Kagome in his arms.

Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome looked up to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I miss having sex with you so badly…" he said as Naraku came out with wide eyes.

"I really didn't need to hear that… Now I have an image in my head. Thanks a lot," he said as he shook his head.

Kagome blushed hard as Sesshomaru laughed. Naraku's eyes grew again. "What the hell? Since when do you laugh?"

"I can definitely tell you that I'm not the same Sesshomaru you knew three years ago."

"Well, that's a given. I mean, you have a girlfriend. That girlfriend is pregnant and you're about to be a father. No, you're totally the Sesshomaru I knew back then," Naraku said as Sesshomaru turned his head to the side.

"That girlfriend has a name you know," Kagome said as she re-attached herself to Sesshomaru's arm.

"And that name is?" Naraku asked.

"Kagome." Naraku's eyes widen again.

"Kagome? The same Kagome that dated Kouga?"

"Sadly…" she looked up to Sesshomaru for some help.

"We try not remembering that asshole but he is the reason why we're together." Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome as Naraku give his word that he would pass out from being startled so much.

"Care to explain?"

"He cheated on her."

"…What?" Naraku thought that he couldn't be confused but from what Sesshomaru said and what Kouga had said to him, it was all too much. "I could've sworn that Kouga said that he had to dump her because of family problems… maybe I was wrong…" he walked ahead for a moment before he realized that Sesshomaru stopped, who stopped because of Kagome.

"That's a lie," was all Kagome said as she made her way back to Kikyo. Naraku said that he would catch up with them in a minute and he went off in search of Kouga. Sesshomaru came up to Kagome and hugged her as she accepted the hug.

Inuyasha had only found them because he was hungry and he didn't feel like looking over the mall. He was sitting with Kikyo when Kagome came and angrily sat down next to him. Sesshomaru sat next to her and hugged her. Inuyasha was yet again confused as to what was happening. He even looked to Kikyo to see if she knew what was happening and she only shook her head but when he looked up, he finally understood. Kouga.

Naraku and Kouga walked up to the table that Sesshomaru was sitting at. Inuyasha stood up and walked around the table. He got in front of Kouga just as Kagome looked up from Sesshomaru's shirt. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kouga's shoulder and used his knee to kick him in the crotch. Kouga went down on the ground as Naraku backed away from his friend. "That's what you get for hurting my friend," Inuyasha said as he walked back to his seat. Kikyo high hived him and kissed him on the cheek.

Naraku sat across from Sesshomaru as Kouga managed to walk over to another table. He placed his lunch down and placed his head down on his arm. "What the hell did you do to her?" Naraku asked. This was all just too confusing. He was hoping that someone would answer but everyone was silent.

"I had to…"

"Had to what? Hurt her? Kagome never deserved to be hurt," Inuyasha said. He was protecting his friend like no tomorrow. He hated Kouga for what he did but was happy because otherwise, his brother wouldn't be happy. Not that he would say anything to his brother.

Kouga sighed. Maybe he should finally say what _really_ happened. He turned to look at Kagome but she had her face in Sesshomaru's shirt. Sesshomaru was glaring at him intensely but that was when Kouga noticed that Kagome was pregnant. "What the fuck? How the hell did you manage to get her pregnant? She wouldn't even let me touch her! What makes you so special!" Kouga finally snapped.

"How dare you yell at my brother like that!" Everyone's eye opened widely. Inuyasha was defending his brother! "You have no place to yell at him or anyone for the matter, like that!"

"You dated her for a while. She didn't let you touch her either! What makes him so special that he got her pregnant?" Kouga apparently thought about this for a while.

"I love Sesshomaru! That's why!" Kagome stood up glaring at Kouga with all her might. "I never loved you," she said that with a lot of hatred in her voice. "I hate you now. I never want to see your face again! Just get out of here!" Some people looked over and felt sorry for the girl.

"I'm allowed to be here!"

"Why the fuck did you have to cheat on me? I would never have done that to you!"

"I didn't fucking cheat on you! I made up that excuse because I didn't want to say that I was moving and that I was having family problems! The one thing that I had no idea of was that you would fucking replace me in a matter of minutes!" Kouga yelled back and got Kagome to become silent. "So now you're knocked up with that bastard's children. Kagome I thought that you said that Sesshomaru scared you," he said. He knew that Kagome hadn't told Sesshomaru that by the look on his face.

"I _was_ afraid of Sesshomaru back when I dated Inuyasha! I love Sesshomaru with all my being! There are just some things that someone can't say without knowing that they would hurt that person," Kagome said with so much feeling although it was mostly hurt. "Yes, I was afraid of him but I'm not anymore. You let me go and I thought that I was ruined. Sesshomaru entered my life and I was able to start again. I'm engaged and about to have children and I'd rather not have them see _you_," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She was breathing hard and thought nothing of it.

Kouga was taken back. His mouth was slightly open and it was his turn to become silent. "I'm sorry." He left with some bags in his hands, never to see her again.

"Kagome…?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard what sounded like a water balloon dropping. Kagome looked up to him and laughed nervously.

"My water just broke…" That was when Sesshomaru rushed her to the hospital. Inuyasha called his father and told him everything. Toga, Kashi, and Seiyuki were on their way to the hospital. Naraku went with them because he was already fond of Kagome. He liked her because she changed Sesshomaru for the better. One had to be very skillfully when handling Sesshomaru. (A/N: I'm sorry… I had to say that! But everyone knows that it's so true!)

Sesshomaru got to the hospital in record time as he asked for the best demon doctors. Kagome was then pushed into the delivery room as someone told Sesshomaru that he wasn't allowed in. After a nurse said that, he panicked. He walked over to the waiting room where everyone was and they were very surprised that he was in the room with them.

"Did you not want to be with Kagome?" Naraku asked as a glare was sent in his direction. Okay, so maybe some things never change.

"They wouldn't let me in…" Sesshomaru placed his hands on his head as Inuyasha noticed that something fell to the floor.

"Are you crying?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Sesshomaru didn't look up when Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha felt bad because he was helpless.

"Son, everything will be fine," Toga said as he placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru was very tense as his father worried about him more.

Kashi walked slowly over to Sesshomaru. He placed his hand on his and let Sesshomaru see what he had showed Kagome two months ago. Sesshomaru looked up with teary eyes and stared at Kashi for a long time. He picked up the small child and hugged him gently. Everyone else was confused.

"Boy, you truly are a gift," Sesshomaru said as he smiled. Kashi smiled back as he was then placed on the ground and walked back over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was demanding his brother to explain what the hell jus happened but he never did.

Five hours went by and some were asleep. Sesshomaru was still wide awake when the doctor came in. "Sesshomaru Taisho?" Sesshomaru looked up and was immediately standing in front of the doctor. "Don't worry, everything went well," he said as he smiled. "Come this way please."

Sesshomaru followed him without saying anything to his family or friends. He really wanted to see Kagome and make sure that she was okay. The doctor pointed to the room that had Kagome was in and Sesshomaru walked into the room. Kagome was in a bed with two children in her arms. She was currently feeding them. Sesshomaru was so happy that he couldn't say anything. He walked up to Kagome and smiled down at her.

She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. "What do we call them?"

Neither of them thought of names for the children. "How about this? I name one and you name the other?" Kagome said as she handed one of the small boys. The one that Kagome had in her arms had small black dog ears on his head. His left ear had a small white tip and that was the only thing that anyone would be able to tell them apart. He had the bluest eyes. They were bluer than Kagome, if that was even possible. He had black hair to top it off.

The baby that Sesshomaru had in his arms, had his golden eyes and Kagome's black hair. Even when the twins' eye color was different, it was still hard to tell who was who. He had small black dog ears on his head. Sesshomaru was a little sad that his children were more like their mother but he thought that they were handsome. He placed his clawed finger in the small hands of his son and soon noticed that the baby had one hell of a grip. "Daisuke," Sesshomaru said as he looked up to Kagome, who nodded.

"Rai," she said as she held Rai closer to herself. "My boys." Sesshomaru sat down on the end of the bed and placed Daisuke next to his mother. Daisuke was unstable but he managed to crawl over to his mother and started after Kagome's breast.

"Wow… he's like me," he said as he grinned.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What? I would've done the same thing…" he chuckled as she looked at him funny. The doctor decided to walk in at that moment.

"They really are beautiful children. Your… girlfriend?"

"Fiancée."

"Your fiancée, did really well. We're going to keep her over night and you'll be able to take her and your sons home tomorrow. Would you like the people you were with to come in?"

"Yes. Thank you," Sesshomaru said as he nodded to the doctor. The doctor left and with thirty seconds, everyone ran into the room.

"Oh my god! They're adorable!" Seiyuki and Kikyo squealed. Inuyasha had to cover his ears. Women were so damn loud.

"Sesshomaru, you did well," Toga congratulated his son and patted him on the head.

"Sesshomaru did well? Kagome's the one that produced them," Inuyasha said as Kikyo slapped him on the head. "What the hell, woman?" Sesshomaru punched him in the shoulder. "Ow…"

"Language," Sesshomaru said as he picked up Rai. "You're a small version of your mother." Kagome just smiled.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One year later, Daisuke and Rai were one while Kashi was two. Kikyo and Inuyasha had another child, which was a human boy and named, Ryo. All four of the children loved trouble, which meant trouble for their parents. Sesshomaru and Kagome married about four months later after Daisuke and Rai were born.

Sesshomaru, at the moment, was holding Daisuke and fighting with Inuyasha. "What the fuck were you thinking? You could've killed Rai!" Sesshomaru was pissed off because Inuyasha had slammed into a wall while holding Rai. He didn't mean it. He was walking and tripped over a shoe that Ryo had left on the floor.

"I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha tried to defend himself but it wasn't working. Kikyo shook her head while Seiyuki prepared some tea. Toga just sat there watching the fight take place. No one was expecting this to happen though.

"Fuck," said Daisuke as he smiled.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Kagome's gonna kill me… I'd kill me…" he said as he started thinking of ways to get out of this. Daisuke's first word was a cuss word. Why! "Daisuke, that's a bad word. Don't say that…"

"Fuck fuck fuck…" he said again.

"No no no no no no! Don't say that!" Sesshomaru was panicking as he decided to leave the kitchen and go find Kagome. She was gonna to murder him. _'Shit…'_

He walked into the room where Kagome was. She was breast feeding Rai at the moment. She looked up at him and noticed that something was off. "What did you do?"

"Uh… I might have taught Daisuke a bad word…"

"What… word?" Kagome didn't like where this was going.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Daisuke was happy and smiled like no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru placed Daisuke on the bed and ran out of the room to avoid Kagome's wrath.

Kagome stared at the door and then to Daisuke. "Sweetheart, that's a bad word. Try saying mommy or daddy." Kagome didn't know what to do.

"Daddy fuck mommy. Mommy fuck daddy. Daddy mommy fuck," Daisuke said as he switched the words around. Kagome blushed hard and burst into laughter.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't… Sesshomaru! Get yourself in here!" Kagome yelled and waited for her husband. He came in eventually but very slowly. "One, I'm mad at you that you taught our son that word. Two, I taught him how to say mommy and daddy and now we have a bigger issue…"

"What did _you _do?" Sesshomaru asked as he eyes his wife.

"Well…" Kagome laughed nervously. "Daisuke, say what you said to me to your father."

Daisuke turned to his father and grinned. Sesshomaru knew that that was a very bad sign. "Daddy fuck mommy. Mommy fuck daddy. Daddy mommy fuck!" Sesshomaru's eyes were huge. He turned to Kagome, who was rubbing the back of her head. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Like I said before, Daisuke is just like me. Are you willing?" Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Sesshomaru, not in front of the children!"

"You don't understand! I'm a guy. I have needs! What's it been? A year?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was blushing as Sesshomaru crawled into the bed and on top of her. "I said not in front of the children!"

"Fine, I'll bring them downstairs," he said as he started to get off but Kagome stopped him. She kissed him gently on the lips. "I thought you said—" Kagome stopped him with her lips again.

"Just shut up," She said as she started taking off his shirt slowly. Both of them didn't notice that their children walked out of the room.

Daisuke led Rai downstairs slowly and into the kitchen. "Why are you two down here?" Seiyuki said as she picked up Rai.

"How did you get down here? Where are your parents?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Daisuke.

"Daddy fuck mommy," Daisuke said as he grinned.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Inuyasha didn't know if he heard him right.

"Daddy fuck mommy," he said again.

"Okay, I thought that's what you said…"

Everyone burst into laughter. Yup, definitely having them around was going to be interesting.

**Wow… it took me four months just to finish this chapter. I'm not sure whether or not I should end it here but I think maybe one more chapter would be good and probably the ending to this story. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please comment.**


End file.
